1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electro-optical measuring instruments, particularly to spectrometers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a broadband wavelength discriminator has been built by submitting radiation of unknown wavelength to the inputs of a parallel arrangement of filters wherein each filter has a narrow bandwidth. The output of each filter is optically coupled to a detector, which provides a signal indicative of incident radiation within its narrow bandwidth. The bandwidths of each filter are adjusted such that a continuous range of wavelengths is monitored by the filters. Consequently, a narrow bandwidth optical signal will pass through one of the narrow bandwidth filters and the detector will provide a signal indicative of the bandwidth of the incident radiation. Another means of providing a broadband wavelength discriminator is provided by using the dispersive characteristics of a refracting medium, such as may be provided by a glass prism. A linear array of detectors are positioned with respect to the prism to receive the dispersed radiation and to provide a signal indicative of its wavelength.